


Old Endings Make New Beginnings

by ENC95



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: “That would be to easy.” Steve says with a smile. This was happening finally, he would have Bucky back no Winter Soldier no codes just Bucky free of guilt. Not free of pain five years he’d been alone there. Would he hate me for not coming sooner. Even if the answer is yes he could live with that Bucky could hate him until the day he died. He would be James Barnes that's what mattered to Steve. He’d promised the 2023 Bucky that he would do this to find him here make a better world together. Bucky then had just smiles sadly like that was just another dream that Steve told him on the roof of their apartment.





	Old Endings Make New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Alright people this is post-Endgame that follows that story of Steve coming back and getting together with Peggy. If you're not a fan of this ship please don't hate there are five thousand other works you can read in the Stucky cat. That being said Bucky and Steve will be a big part of this story they will be best friends. Bucky will have romantic relationship too with a woman. If you are still reading this and will read my story I thank you. Translations will be at the end. I am not a native Russian speaker I barely speak english.

**Siberia, October 1949**

Flexing the metal fingers there isn’t feeling there is sound the gentle whirring sound that makes him think of planes. Jumping out of planes, like Steve...Steve was… “Steve is alive.”

There were times where he’d glimpse himself in the mirror, his skin was paler than the moon. His face was thin matching his body, the once strong and power body that he’d love was hollow. At first he’d been able to count his ribs one meal of potato broth and thin black bread had taken way his greatest assets to escape tool his strength. The days quickly became all about the questions. Questions about the SSR, about Howard, and Peggy. He gave name, rank, serial number each time he was hit or burned or even cut. Now he all but immune to pain any hit seemed be softer even burns and cut where all but painless. It scared him but he actually wanted to bleed, it was the one thing that proved he was alive. Dead men don’t bleed he’d seen enough of them on the battlefield to know. 

“That was a long time ago.” He says to himself dragging the metal digit across the wall. By now the walls were covered with lines groups of five he’d been here for five years now as best as he could figure. There was gaps in his memory, time that was just flashes of snow and blood.

The arm had been on for three months. That’s when the new regiment started, before it was just the endless questions the same three answers. Now it was different there was the voice calm and serene telling him lies while newsreels said that said Steve was dead. Then it was training learning how to use the arm. Training happen with armed guards pointing rifles at him while tried to pick up glass bottles. If he broke the glass there was the sting electric shocks that made his teeth vibrate. At night when he was given his second meal. Meals where better now more protein, mostly fish with potatoes and thicker slices of bread. It wasn’t enough to get him back but they had a plan for him. It with whatever drug was put in his food that made him sleep. A deep sleep that was dangerous the nightmares where so real the voices invaded his mind. Now it was cloudy he remembered or thought he remembered the beach. A slate gray ocean with gray clouds the farther out he looked more difficult it was to tell where the water ended and the sky started. 

The door opens and the guards are there they pull him up the one with inky black hair and cold blue eyes smiles at him. “ _ Vremya navestit’ doktora.”  _

Bucky hated everyone here with a fiery passion, they all saw him as something less than human a rat to be played with. Only the Doktora seemed to regard him with human kindness hidden under sorrow. As the two guards moved him down the hall the Inky one he called Tomaz said. “ _ Doktor mozhet lizut’ orekhi.” _

This causes Bucky to stop dead making Tomaz stumble and fall. He recovered quickly punching him the jaw. Before he could hit him again the other guard Illya stopped him. “You where being rude we have orders.”

The two men deliver him to the lab where another guard is taking a small boy out in a wheelchair. The boy has blonde hair a pale golden color that makes him think of Steve, smaller Steve. His eyes follow the boy who is looking at his arm with an animalist hunger. Illya pulls him forward into the exam room. 

She is there, as far as he knows this woman is the only woman on the base, she’s tall reaching his shoulders with mousy brown hair pulled into a tight bun, saved for loose strand that she tucks behind her ear. Her eyes are blue not cold like the others hers have depth they’re searching for answers to problems that she seems desperate to find. Today her eyes search his body landing on his left cheek where a bruise is forming. “ _ On dostavlyal nepriyatnosti?” _

“No trouble from him.” Illya says his dark eyes flicker to Tomaz. 

“I think the little  _ krysa  _ likes you.” Tomaz reports his tone is full of loathing.

She sighs, “On the table you two outside.”

Bucky sits on the exam table, this was part of the new routine too. She would look at his arm the metal one that she’d made.He heard the other doctors talking about her this arm was her design only she really understood it. Over the last few months he made guess that she wasn’t a real HYDRA head or part of the Soivet Military. She has too much compassion for life to be either, she must be a civilian forced into this. “He said something about you.”

Her eyes flickered to his face never in five years had he talked to anyone. “He is a pig.”

The faint smile crosses his lips almost like a ghost, Peggy would like this woman.

“Does is feel heavy?” Tenderly she holds the arm out looking at the plates they moved with him relaxing and tightening like skin would.

“ _ Net.” _

Taking a large control device she open the plates examining the wires at first they would burnout sparking the arm sending him into seizures.“Does it ever get hot?”

“Not in a while.”

“This is good.” She writes all this down looking at the floor, glancing at him her eyes are indecisive. There is more she wants to say. “You are getting stronger.”

Maybe it was because she was kind to him or that he was losing his mind or maybe it was because he was a brother not to Steve but his sisters but he asks in a low voice. “Mal’chik tozth uzik?” 

Her whole body seems to soften, “ _ Net...Ja...On moya otvestavennost.” _

The rest of the exam is done in silence he flexes the arm does normal movements while she writes it all down. Then toward the end she makes the decisions. She is behind him probing the metal bones at replaced this shoulder.  _ “Kapitan zhiv, yego nashi mesyats nazad.”  _

This warms his soul Steve is alive he knew it, it was all okay now he’d kept his promise after all. “ _ Blagodaryu vas. _ ”

**_Camp Leigh, NJ_ **

“Cap it's good to have you back and all but this is a lot to take in.” Howard Starks says in his cool I don’t believe you tone.

If only he knew the whole story. “I’m telling you it's the truth.”

“Come on Howard, Zola was never to be trusted you know that.” Peggy says in her authoritative voice her accent making her more commanding then she already is. Steve had loved that about her how she would walk onto the field and command respect or fight for it. 

Howard wished he could get drunk but tonight was one glass of scot night he would have to be working late. When Steve literally walked onto the base last month he’d thought it was a miracle. Then Steve gave him coordinates to the arctic sea and there was another Steve. Time travel was possible his Son would figure it out. Of course the scientist in him asked all kinds of questions, steve answered one. Anthony or Tony was going to be his son’s name. “I know but Barnes is alive too.”

“We need to find him fast before they turn him into…” His voice trails off while his hands clenched into fist of rage. Peggy rubs his shoulder, they’d picked up where they left on lean on each other taking tentative steps to being more Seeing them made Howard jealous and hopeful that he might have that too.

“We won’t let that happen.”

Steve missed a lot of the future more than he thought he would right now he missed satellites and drones. While the thought of them as an invasion of privacy was enough to make his head spin as a military man he knew they had practical applications. This was the future that he would shape, one without HYDRA’s influence. “This is the base I’ve been there or will be there.”

Peggy goes back to being the director opening her files. “Our latest intelligence says it’s the site of a coal mine soon to be open.” 

Howard looks at the black and white photograph of the mountains. “Why can’t the evil villains ever have the secret base on a tropical island with half naked native woman?”

“That would be to easy.” Steve says with a smile. This was happening finally, he would have Bucky back no Winter Soldier no codes just Bucky free of guilt. Not free of pain five years he’d been alone there. Would he hate me for not coming sooner. Even if the answer is yes he could live with that Bucky could hate him until the day he died. He would be James Barnes that's what mattered to Steve. He’d promised the 2023 Bucky that he would do this to find him here make a better world together. Bucky then had just smiles sadly like that was just another dream that Steve told him on the roof of their apartment.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> So you how was it? I love comments and feedback, not hate there is enough of that in the world already. 
> 
> Vremya navestit’ doktora.” Time to visit the doctor
> 
> Doktor mozhet lizut’ orekhi.” The doctor can lick my nuts
> 
> On dostavlyal nepriyatnosti?” Was he causing trouble
> 
> krysa "rat
> 
> Mal’chik tozth uzik?” Is the boy a prisoner too?
> 
> Net...Ja...On moya otvestavennost.” No...yes...He is my responsablity
> 
> Kapitan zhiv, yego nashi mesyats nazad.” the captain is alive they found him a month ago.
> 
> Blagodaryu vas.” Thank you


End file.
